


灰鳥

by Abnormalchaos



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Elisabeth the Musical - Fandom, 一粒沙, 伊丽莎白 - Fandom, 死神豆腐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abnormalchaos/pseuds/Abnormalchaos
Summary: 一輛死神豆腐的車。





	灰鳥

**Author's Note:**

> 兩年前的舊文。巨雷。存檔用，不建議閱讀。

清晨他提槍入林尋找灰色的飛鳥。露珠在草葉上閃閃發光如鑽石，一個清冷的早晨，連心跳都是涼的。那些飛禽高踞枝頭俯視他，一千雙飛鳥的眼睛裡有一千個他。都是提著槍入林的魯道夫。

槍聲響起時自殺者紛紛逃離樹枝，落下羽毛紛紛揚揚如大雪。灰色的羽毛，骯髒的大雪，蓋住他的瞳仁他的嘴唇。伸手揮開蓋住瞳孔的碎羽，眼前突然的漆黑讓他一個踉蹌。待到適應黑暗後他才意識到，這是美泉宮那條漆黑的長廊。他幼年徘徊之地。他呼喚母親之地。

“媽媽，媽媽。”低弱的呼喚像泡沫，不由自主地從唇邊滑落。

“別叫了。她聽不見的。”和童年相似的話，同樣是那個男人的聲音。魯道夫猛然睜開眼睛，太陽穴一陣疼痛，嘴裡發苦。凌亂額發被汗水黏濕，一根手指復又將其理順。好不容易聚焦後他再次看見男人的臉。金髮的英俊男人，蒼白英挺的五官從黑暗中浮出，如脆白瓷器浮出漆黑湖面。

死神淺色的瞳孔像夢中露珠，在黑夜裡閃閃發亮。

他翻身想起來，差點跌下床，幸虧死神眼疾手快，一把將他撈起來。於是他又在死神懷裡了。掌管死亡的神靈在夜裡擁抱他，越過死神的肩頭，那些鳥類標本懸掛在居室的牆上。他提槍入林殺死的飛鳥們。此刻會飛的死者紛紛重返陽間，盤據在牆壁和擺設架上，一如生前高踞枯枝般俯視他。

“妳剛剛昏過去了，一直在叫伊莉莎白。可她不在這裡。我們親愛的皇后目前正旅行，享受生活。她現在還真是熱愛生命。”

逐漸清醒過來的他能感到下身一陣黏膩，昏過去前死神射進他體內的東西還在那裡，始作俑者還尚算衣冠整齊地談起他的母親。他注意到死神甚至還帶著手套。一陣暴怒襲擊了他。猛地將死神推開，他翻身起來，一把抄起放在床邊櫃子上的手槍。上膛，黑洞洞的槍口指向死神。

“你⋯⋯你離我遠點！”他壓低聲音咆哮。驚訝的表情在死神臉上如閃電飛掠而過。隨後是一個逐漸加深的笑容。

死神撲過來抓住他手腕時，他甚至沒反應過來。白色火光在黑暗中爆開。槍走火了，雖然沒擊中死神和他，還是聽見什麼東西落地的聲音，可能是某件鳥類標本被打落了。而他被死神推到擺設架邊，背部撞上架子時更多的標本掉落在地。玻璃碎裂一地而飛羽四散如雪。他掙扎地試圖將槍重新對準死神，但從沒想過金髮男人氣力如此之大。魯道夫也是從小接受軍事訓練的人，仍聽見腕骨在死神的掌下發出幾近碎裂的聲音。手指被迫一節節展開，槍械掉落在地的同時空閒的另一隻手握拳揍向死神側臉。這次倒是打中了，可好像並沒對死神造成什麼實質傷害。後者笑意愈濃，箝住他握拳的手再度壓上擺設架，一記膝頂讓他被一陣眩暈感捕獲。短暫的頭暈目眩後，他發現自己趴在死神懷裡喘粗氣。男人放開他雙手，轉而扶住他的腰支撐他。一個溫柔擁抱也像牢籠。

“我⋯⋯我一直很好奇，”他喘著粗氣趴在死神耳邊，問出那個一直困擾他的問題，“你是不是一直想要我死？因此你在黑夜裡響應我的呼喚，徘徊在我四周。你希望我用槍對準自己，由此擊潰我的母親，好讓她心甘情願地跟你走？”

死神沒有說話，他視作一個肯定的回答。童年時躲在門後，曾反覆看見男人和母親共舞的場景。黑色和白色的鳥擁抱著在夜風飛旋。皇帝和宮廷折磨她的精神，而和死神共舞的她多自由啊。勇敢的伊莉莎白，自由的伊莉莎白。時光之河流過泛濫起那麼多美麗的女人，但沒有一個像她。皇后和死神的舞蹈令他幸福。胸中塞了一顆發光的氣球，幼小的魯道夫那麼快乐，彷彿自己也終於走出美泉宮漆黑的迴廊，飛鳥衝破雲氣，一聲長鳴。

“可你也希望伊莉莎白自由。”死神側過臉來看他，鼻尖抵著鼻尖，戴著黑手套的手指撫摸著他的嘴唇，“好像你也能自由一樣。”

恐懼和憤怒再度擊中了他。推開死神，又一次扭打。這次所有的標本悉數落地，乒乒乓乓滿地狼藉，羽毛到處飄飛，從床到地板。直到他將不知道什麼時候抓在手裡的鳥骨刺進了死神的動脈。

大概是翅膀上某根骨頭，一端尖銳如刀，插在死神蒼白的脖頸上如貴婦人將修長的簪子插進髮髻。金髮男人呆住了片刻，接着缓慢露出一個有趣的表情，瞳孔雪亮如厲鬼。一把將鳥骨拔出，鮮紅的液體噴了半牆也打在魯道夫的嘴唇上。暴雨溫暖如赤道的夏天。鲁道夫刹那惊住，彷彿才突然想起這個和他廝打的傢伙並非人類。于是後退一步想逃開，然而沒留意腳底一滑。

可並沒有摔倒在地。虽然背後一地的玻璃碎片對他的脊骨虎視眈眈。死神跪在一地碎片裡撈住他的腰肢，將他從被玻璃扎一背血洞的命運中拯救出來，隨即順勢抱他起來扔到床上。在被抱起的瞬間魯道夫摸到了掉落在地的槍，可死神接着就從他掌心裡順走槍，丟在一邊。

“為何生氣呢，難道我說錯了。”死神整個人卡進他腿間，一手按住他，用牙齒咬掉另一隻手的手套。上半夜做過的甬道兀自潮濕柔軟，死神的手指很容易伸進去，一根兩根三根。之前留在體內的液體好像流出來了，他覺得窘迫，更要命的是死神話頭還不停，“伊莉莎白對你，比對我的態度也沒好太多。皇帝不信任你，你沒有任何實權⋯⋯就連妻子都沒得選，弗朗茨當年至少還能帶走伊莉莎白。”

“你⋯⋯你閉嘴！”他死命掙扎起來，可是被死神箝制住，金髮男人俯身，沿著溫熱血管一路向上咬去，夜的花朵順著脖頸次第盛開，殘血也順著男人脖子滴在他胸前。

“可是沒關係，我在這裡。只要你呼喚，我就會到來。”死神含著他的耳垂，聲音低沉而纏綿。

死神進入時，他聽見自己不受控制地悶哼一聲。做過一次的甬道溫暖濕潤，自發含住了死神。他在抗拒，雙腿毫無章法地在男人腰側亂踢亂蹬。有些被他鬧得煩了，金髮男人捉住他的左足，抬高，兩片冰冷的唇落在踝骨上。倒像是什麼烙鐵打上來，他抖了一下。趁他分神，死神一個挺腰埋得更深，更變本加厲在他身體裡律動起來。抗拒的叫罵由此被碾碎，如巧克力蛋糕上零零乱乱的糖霜。水聲。撞擊逐漸如潮水將他吞沒。美泉宮的黑暗亦如潮水。當他還那麼年幼，徘徊在宮殿漆黑的長廊呼喚伊莉莎白。媽媽。我需要您。媽媽。然而只有那個金髮男人回應了他的呼喚。不用叫了，她聽不見。男人這麼說著。而幼小的男孩拉住男人。不要走。不要離開我。還是孩子的他就穿上了軍裝。嚴苛的教育暴雨一樣打下來，幼小的他無處遁逃。他是帝國的繼承人，從小就應該是男子漢。當他扛起槍瞄準靶子，鼻間都是火藥味。他能成為一個稱職的皇帝。一個英雄。然而媽媽，媽媽您在哪裡。黑夜慢慢無邊，不要留我一人枯萎。

只有死神回應了他的呼喚。執掌死亡的神靈卻有著那樣溫柔的聲音。我在這裡。我親愛的朋友。只要你呼喚，我就在這裡。

死神在他體內埋得更深，魯道夫現在像隻貓咪一樣叫起來。對。那隻貓。他根本不想殺那隻貓。他弱小柔軟的朋友。蜷縮在他手心就是一團會呼吸的毛團，那麼溫暖。然而你必須殺了它。大人們說。證明你的勇敢。你是個男子漢。小貓在他指間斷氣的感覺太可怕了。那麼溫暖的一團，很快冷掉僵掉。他覺得想吐。可成年人拍拍他的肩膀。做得好。做得好，殿下。然而什麼殿下，皇太子就是一個笑話。雖然在軍中安排了職務，可父親綁住了他的手，太子的作用更像是吉祥物。所有的不滿和憂慮只能變成報紙上一篇又一篇匿名文章。皇帝可能發現他的反叛了，父子間日益割裂。可是這帝國大廈將傾，所有人都瞎了麼。陰霾從大地內部升起包圍天空。所有人都瞎了么。他在死神的懷裡向著無盡黑夜下墜。人们在衝向断崖的火車上歡歌笑語。啊繁盛的帝国。死神在他體內埋得那麼深，下體熱得發燙彷彿葬在岩漿裡。啊光明的人间。他又那么冷，冷得眉毛結霜。梟在月亮裡慘叫。他冷得忍不住向死亡的懷抱裡鑽。

親愛的朋友。親愛的死亡。請不要離開我。

魯道夫此刻像一隻被敲碎了殼的蚌，完全被操開，露出內裡顫抖的紅肉。他整個人都在抖，襯衫黏在身上，濕得像剛從水中撈出，雙腿在死神腰處痙攣，完全無法夾住。隨著死神一記挺身，峰頂將至。小腹處竄起一陣暖意迅速蔓延至大腿，整個下體彷彿不屬於自己。陰莖軟軟垂著仿若失禁一般無法自抑地吐著精。只有內道越發柔軟糾纏住死神。而後者的手指正在他的會陰反覆逡巡，復又滑行至前端，玩弄起軟垂著的陰莖。他可能是真的受不住了，眼前白光泛起。汗水流進眼睛，恍惚間還聽見了自己的哭叫聲。手指在床單上亂揮亂抓而死神在耳邊低語：不用害怕，我親愛的朋友。我親愛的殿下。我在這裡。

然後他摸到了那把槍。

死神釋放在他心愛的王子體內。滿足的嘆息。但当金髮男人試圖俯身親吻懷中發抖的王子，嘴唇卻意外碰上一片冰涼。他的魯道夫不知什麼時候抓住了那把混在床褥間的槍。此刻一手持槍抵在死神的唇間，藉著槍管將死神臉孔推開，另一隻手勉勵撐起上半身，企圖和死神拉開距離。

啊真是可笑又可愛的場景。他親愛的魯道夫像一隻淋濕的鳥類。眼圈通紅，柔軟的額發黏濕在潔白前額上凌亂不堪。臉上淚痕交錯，嘴唇更紅得像剛飲過血，甚至他的甬道還溫情脈脈地含著死神，雙腿繞在死神腰上兀自颤抖。他們結合得那麼深，好像一對真正的愛人，恨不得剝皮拆骨化為一團混沌。然而親愛的王子殿下，他心愛的小魯道夫，發著抖還要怒氣沖沖地瞪著他，彷彿一下秒就要用槍管捅破死神的喉嚨。

“我說了⋯⋯我說了你離我遠點。”说德語對他而言都開始困難起來，“滾出去！我不會死⋯⋯我不會自殺⋯⋯只有皇帝魯道夫才能結束帝國的災難！我不會死！滾出去！你別想折騰我！滾出去！”

出乎魯道夫的意外，一直游刃有餘的表情在死神那張英挺的臉上緩慢融解，如薄雪消融於春天的荒原。取而代之的是一種全然陌生的表情，他從未看過死神露出這樣的神情。刀削斧鑿一般凌厲的眉眼突然溫和起來，死神安靜地注視他。他確實看到憂傷緩緩籠著了男人的面孔。

兩雙眼睛在黑暗中凝視。王子和死神。他和他的情人。死神任憑冰冷的槍口抵在唇心，而魯道夫的手在抖。他想要扣下扳機，可食指似有千鈞重，他動不了。

滿月升起，夜風烈烈。

“我想你搞錯了什麼，我親愛的朋友。”良久，死神緩緩開口，蒼白指尖撥開槍口，“我從不曾試圖折磨你。我從不曾希望你受苦。

“我不是家庭。不是愛情。不是你的帝國和父親。我不是為折磨你而來。”

槍掉在床褥間並沒有聲音。他撐著床的手已經沒有力氣了，所幸死神纜住了他發軟的腰肢，帶向自己懷裡。他們結合得更深了。肉貼著肉，血融著血。

他用发抖的雙手捧住死神的臉。死神回以安静而柔情的凝视。

“那你是什麼？你真的是死亡麼？你是真的麼？我從來沒遇見不願折磨我的造物。你是我的另一場幻覺對麼？我的臆想，我創造出來拯救母親的幻相。然後拯救我。你會將母親從王冠下，從父親那裡拯救出來。你會將我從這陰霾裡拯救出來？該死的。這國家就像一列失控的火車向断崖沖去，為何所有人都視而不見？為什麼他們還能歡歌笑語高舉杯盞？我⋯⋯不，你不是真的。你是真的麼？我親愛的朋友？”

代替回答的是，死神的臉越湊越近。他絕望地想，他是要給我那個吻麼。他要在今晚割走我的性命麼。

他曾清晨提槍入林獵殺飛鳥。那些灰色飛禽，中彈後在他手間兀自掙扎，那麼美那麼暖。他將這些美麗的俘虜帶回宮殿，製成標本，一個個釘死在陳列的玻璃匣子裡。但現在他被囚禁死神懷中，猶如飛禽的翅膀被死死釘住，渾身顫抖。他變成一隻鳥了。

然而唇間一陣酥癢感打斷了他的思绪。死神順手抓起散落在床上的一根灰羽放在他唇間，又細又長，是某隻鳥的飛羽。

然後隔著這飛禽美麗的羽毛細細吻他。黑暗中兩對發亮的眼睛對視，復又雙雙垂下。灰鷺的眼睛落入杯盞，一輪太陽一輪月亮。

 

我親愛的朋友，不必憂懼，不必絕望，盡情去抗爭、去奪權吧。即使一敗塗地，在末日能觸碰你之前，我會張開羽翼將你帶走。我會將你從落敗的恥辱和生活無盡的苦痛中解救出來。

畢竟生活是一場受難，可死亡不是。

 

清晨時帝國的皇太子獨自在床上醒來。天光微亮，草木的影子投進來朦朦朧朧。昨夜一切狼藉依舊，而他任由那些死去的鳥類羽毛覆蓋著他。灰色飛鳥灰色的羽毛，一場骯髒的大雪。

陰霾漸起，而只有皇帝魯道夫可以制止這場災難。

魯道夫蜷縮在羽毛下低低地笑了。窗外有鳥鳴遠遠傳來，他聽得不是很清。

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：寫完就覺得OOC。這倆人之間的社情就算有也應該更高級一些，不是這麼直接來一發。而且感覺把死神寫得太好人了。然而寫都寫了，還是放出來吧。
> 
> 我記得魯道夫是鳥類學愛好者，自己也打鳥。但房間裡有沒有放這麼多鳥類標本我不知道。瞎編的。


End file.
